


No puedo más

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Sad Danny "Danno" Williams, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Danny Williams toma una drástica decisión ante una fatal noticia
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Vuelve

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Hawai 5.0 no me pertenecen porque si lo hicieran Danny y Steve jamás hubieran acabado como lo hicieron. No gano nada salvo que quedarme satisfecha al reivindicar un amor verdadero como el de ellos. Que le @#% a Lenkov.

**VUELVE**

El sonido del teléfono vino a unirse al de los pasos sobre el suelo adoquinado de aquella calle casi vacía a aquellas altas horas de la noche. El propietario del objeto sonrió al ver el nombre y el rostro de la persona que llamaba. Se apresuró a contestar sin dudarlo. Hacía semanas que no hablaban y lo echaba poderosamente en falta.

\- ¿Danny? ¡¡Ey, socio!! ¿cómo estás? - un gemido ahogado le llegó a través de la línea. - ¡¿Danny?! ¡¿Danny, qué sucede?!

\- No puedo más, Steve. - fue la apagada respuesta. - Necesito que vuelvas, por favor.

\- ¡Oh, Danny! Sabes que lo haré pero todavía no es el momen...

\- No lo entiendes, Steve. No puedo más. No puedo con esto yo solo... te necesito, por favor. Vuelve. - el comandante de Marina notó el tono triste y lleno de angustia.

\- Danny, ¿estás llorando?

\- No... - pero notó claramente el jadeo ahogado. - bueno... quizá... es que no puedo, de verdad. Ya no...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Charlie... - se oyó así mismo tragar saliva. - Vuelve a estar gravemente enfermo, los médicos no saben qué le pasa, no dan con lo que es pero nos han dicho que no hay muchas esperanzas de que se recupere. Y Rachel está enfadada conmigo porque al principio no la hice caso, no le di importancia, no pensé que fuera tan grave y no la ayudé, no me habla y apenas me deja acercarme al niño. Grace quiere venir pero no hay vuelos en los próximos días debido al temporal que hay en el norte del país... y yo, no puedo, Steve de verdad. No puedo más. - ahora si le oía llorar claramente. - Estoy solo... todos os vais, nunca es suficiente, nada de lo que hago para que os quedéis es bastante y Charlie me prometió que se quedaría siendo un niño, que no se iría, y es una tontería porque era una promesa sin sentido, una broma pero ahora él también se va a ir... y Rachel no me habla, Grace no puede llegar a tiempo y tú no estás... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que os quedéis? ¿Por qué no soy suficiente? - a cada palabra al moreno se le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos. - Mi niño se muere... y yo no puedo pasar por esto solo. No soy tan fuerte. No lo soy...

\- Danny... - trataba de encontrar las palabras pero su mente, caótica en esos momentos no le dejaban pensar de forma coherente.

\- ¿Vas a decir que no, verdad? ¿No vas a venir? Está bien... - hubo un segundo de silencio. - Mi niño es demasiado pequeño para que se vaya de viaje sin mi...

El sonido de la línea cortada acabó de resquebrajarle.

\- ¡¡Danny!! - marcando la rellamada frenéticamente y siendo enviado al buzón de voz porque el hombre que más le importaba en el mundo no contestaba. Abrió la agenda para buscar a uno de sus contactos. - ¡¡Lou!! ¡¿Dónde está Danny?!

\- Steve, llevamos horas buscándole. Su teléfono ha estado desconectado hasta hace unos minutos pero no nos ha dado tiempo a localizar la llamada.

\- Hablaba conmigo, Lou pero me ha colgado... ¡Hay que encontrarle! ¡Poned a toda la isla si es necesario a buscarle!

\- Steve...

\- Me lo dijo... si Charlie se va, él se irá con él. Encontrarle... ¡¡ya!! - acto seguido desvió su rumbo. - Voy al Charles De Gaulle, cogeré el primer vuelo que salga. Cuando llegue quiero que me digas que lo has encontrado. No acepto otra opción. - antes de que su compañero y amigo pudiera responderle ya había colgado. Miró al frente con una única y por fin clara idea en la cabeza.

Sin Danny no habría paz.


	2. Emociones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sabe que sin él no hay paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawai 5.0 no me pertenece así que no gano nada con esto salvo pasarlo bien.

**EMOCIONES**

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Honolulú tras un viaje de 20 horas con escala en Los Ángeles. El café que había tomado allí con su hermana mientras esperaba el enlace solo sirvió para que a ambos les quedase claro que había cometido unos cuantos fallos en su marcha de Hawaii. El principal no reconocer, ni tan siquiera ante sí mismo que alejarse de quien más amaba en el mundo solo provocaría un daño inmenso a quién dejaba atrás.

Como lo que les sucedió a él y a su hermana cuando sus padres les dejaron a un lado pensando que así les protegían. Nadie pudo salvaguardarlos del miedo a la soledad y al desamparo. Y eso es lo que había provocado él en Danny. Sin pretenderlo, desde luego. Pero sí, había caído en los mismos errores.

Cuando salió por la puerta de espera se encontró con la figura de Adam delante suyo. El rictus de seriedad en el oriental hablaba de que no había cambios y que la "orden" que le diera a Lou de que le encontrasen no había surtido efecto.

Danno llevaba 72 horas desaparecido.

\- ¿Nada? - fue lo que le preguntó cuando se sentó junto al asiento del conductor.

\- Ni una pista, ni una señal.. silencio absoluto. Hemos buscado por todos los rincones que se nos han ocurrido. Sin éxito.

\- Asumo que ha desconectado el GPS del camaro...

\- De su coche, sí. Vendió el camaro...

\- ¿Perdón? - se volvió a mirarle.

\- Dijo que no podía concebir que alguien que no fueras tú, o él mismo, lo condujese. Se compró un chevrolet trax.

\- ¿Un turismo? ¿Danny? - el japonés se encogió de hombros.

\- Hace bastante que empezó a dejar de ser nuestro Danny.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

\- Porque nos hizo prometer que no lo haríamos. Creo que en el fondo dimos nuestra palabra porque le veíamos mal y deseábamos que si se veía en la necesidad de pedir ayuda supiese que siempre nos iba a tener a su lado porque podría confiar en que cumpliríamos con cualquier cosa que nos pidiese, haciendo que así supiese que siempre nos va a tener junto a él. - suspiró. - Nadie pudo prever lo de Charlie.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? - si al moreno le llegó ese "mi hijo" dicho por Steve no dio muestras de estar sorprendido.

\- Hace unos días la situación pintaba muy mal pero parece que en las últimas 24 horas están empezando a encontrar signos de lo que le sucede. Si es lo que piensan aunque no tiene cura si pueden paliar sus síntomas y que tenga una vida plena y longeva.

\- ¿Y es...

\- No lo tengo claro. Rachel no está siendo muy accesible. Quinn tiene un amigo médico en el Hospital Infantil Shriners y está viendo si puede convencerlo de que nos consiga algo de información. No somos familia así que no nos dicen mucho.

\- Pero sois sus tíos...

\- No de sangre y como te digo Rachel ha levantado un muro entre ella, Charlie y el 5.0. Tampoco parece estar dándole mucha información a Grace sino ella se la habría transmitido a Will y él a nosotros. Estamos bastante a oscuras aunque como te digo algo nos ha llegado de que la situación está mejorando.

\- Ojalá Danny lo supiera. - susurró el Marine.

\- Fue duro... - murmuró Adam.

\- ¿El qué...

\- Le echó de allí. Ha vuelto a poner la custodia encima de la mesa y cuando Charlie ingresó en urgencias y llegamos Rachel le estaba echando de la sala, gritando toda clase de acusaciones fuera de tono y de lugar. Nunca había presenciado que un corazón se rompiese pero creo que lo que vi en el rostro de Danny fue el suyo hecho pedazos.

Steve apretó las manos formando sendos puños. La ira que había conseguido alejar durante los últimos meses volvió a él como una ola rompiendo en la dársena del puerto. Se culpaba así mismo por haber llevado los demonios de su familia a la vida del rubio pero nunca contó con que los propios enemigos de éste le podían hacer tanto o más daño que los suyos. Y más aún que alguien que decía haberle amado pudiera destrozarlo como Rachel lo había hecho. Tantas y tantas veces.

\- Hay que encontrarle, Adam. - tragó saliva. - No puede... simplemente haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- Es bueno que hayas vuelto... le conoces mejor que nadie... quizá puedas orientar la búsqueda hacia algún lugar... no sé... especial. - ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos cuando aparcaron delante del Palacio, Noshimuri suspiró. - Escúchame, Steve. - el comandante le miró. - hace ya muchos años que entendí que el amor va mucho más allá del género o de las apariencias y, los que estamos ahí dentro, tu familia, tu ohana sabemos lo que sentís el uno por el otro. A nadie le parece mal, ni nadie os juzga. Nada va a hacer que os queramos menos de lo que os queremos. Ni a ti ni a Danny. - antes de abrir la puerta y después de un intercambio de miradas volvió a hablar. - Cuando le encontremos, cuando le encuentres, sé sincero de una vez por todas. Sino jamás le recuperaremos. - El ex Navy SEAL cerró los ojos sobrepasado. - Te espero arriba.

Le vio alejarse. Un nudo formado en su garganta. Finalmente reunió el coraje necesario para salir del vehículo y entrar en el cuartel general del que siempre sería su equipo.

* * *

Huir es lo que Steve había hecho. Y era lo que estaba haciendo él. Incapaz de enfrentarse a la figura inerte y débil de su niño. Sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a la mujer que antaño tanto amase y que le había hecho padre de dos hijos maravillosos.

No podía enfrentarse a la realidad de perder a Charlie tras tenerle durante sólo 5 años. Un lustro que se le había hecho tan corto, que había pasado tan rápido. El pequeño le había enamorado con sus sonrisas inocentes, con su risa sincera, con su forma de llamarle "Danno". Con la manera en que tenía de agarrarle la mano cuando iban a un sitio con mucha gente porque le daban algo de miedo los espacios concurridos. Sentirle buscar su protección, notar que él hacía que se sintiese seguro y a salvo le daba tanta fuerza.

A veces le miraba dormir y, le sucedía igual que cuando hacía lo mismo con Grace cuando era pequeña. La existencia de ambos le parecía un milagro. Un regalo del que no se consideraba merecedor ni digno.

Daría la vida por ellos. Y, en estos momentos, saber que no podía hacer nada más que resignarse a verle marchar, le causaba un dolor inmenso. Lo tenía muy claro. Grace era mayor y aunque acusaría el golpe tenía a su madre para estar a su lado y, bromas del destino, un novio que se desvivía por ella, a Will. ¡¡Qué gran muchacho habían criado Lou y Renee!!

No le dejaría ir solo. Steve ya no estaba. El hombre que le había dado un nuevo sentido a sus días le había dejado atrás. Y, lo cierto, es que cada día le costaba más sobrevivir con solo recuerdos. Sin Grace a su lado y si, además le iba a faltar Charlie cualquier intento de seguir luchando dejaba de tener sentido.

Si su familia directa prácticamente dejaba de existir poco más podía hacer él que acompañar a su hijo en el viaje sin retorno que iba a iniciar.

Le pidió a McGarrett que volviese y se había negado. Ese nuevo rechazo acabó, de forma definitiva, con cualquier atisbo de esperanza.

Se sentó en medio de aquel paisaje solitario mirando el cielo estrellado. Había llegado el día anterior. No tenía muy claro porqué había ido allí. Quizá porque fue el primer sitio en el que le dijo que le quería. Dibujando aquel corazón en el aire y hablando sin decirlo en voz alta. La sonrisa que sentía que iluminaba su rostro mientras veía como el helicóptero le ascendía y que vio también asomar a los labios de él. La primera vez que le dijo lo que sentía y que notó que era correspondido. Entre ellos no hacían falta palabras.

Aunque a estas alturas empezaba a comprender que lo que habían faltado eran eso... palabras sinceras. Que destacasen por encima de su, a menuda, excesiva verborrea y por los silencios a veces densos e insondables del capitán de fragata.

Haberle dicho que nunca le dejaría, que le amaba, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Aunque sabía que sus actos hablaban por él lo cierto es que las palabras no dichas, los sentimientos no expresados quedan en el limbo de lo que pudo ser y no fue...

Había podido más su miedo a que lo que veía no fuera real. Esa costumbre tan suya de esperar siempre lo peor. Como le contó aquella vez que estaban atrapados en aquel edificio derruido. Que constantemente esperaba que una desgracia viniera a arrebatarle lo que le hacía feliz. Ahora sabía que no decirle que no se imaginaba no queriéndolo era su manera de evitar que lo que fuera que había entre ellos acabase siendo un desastre. Como todo lo bueno en su vida.

Qué idiotez. Había terminado de igual manera. Aún sin habérselo dicho jamás. Aún sin haberle abierto su corazón para decirle, que le amaba, que le deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Que no se imaginaba una vida, una vejez, sin él a su lado.

Que no quería ser solo su mejor amigo. Quería ser su todo. El motivo más grande por el que el gran y kamikaze Steve McGarrett se levantase todos los días.

Quería ser su gran amor.

Quería que él fuera el padre de sus hijos.

Lo quería todo con él. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Quería ser su vida.

Pero él se fue. Llevándose cualquier esperanza. Cualquier sueño.

Encendió el móvil por primera vez desde que lo apagase cuando habló con Steve. Quitó los datos para evitar que nadie le pudiese encontrar.

Buscó la grabadora para dejarles un mensaje a sus niños. Apretó el botón de inicio y con voz temblorosa comenzó a hablar;

_"Mi pequeña pero ya grande monita... cuando oigas esto no quiero que estés triste. Tienes que entender que no podía dejar que él estuviera solo durante su viaje..._

El eco de su voz se dejó oír en aquel inmenso y verde valle volcánico. Rodeado de montañas. Que le aislaban del resto del mundo.

Que le hacían sentir en paz. 


	3. Como debió ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No debió acabar así... pero ¿acabó?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawai 5.0 no me pertenece, la serie entera habría sido muy distinta si fuera mia.

**COMO DEBIÓ SER**

Cuando Steve se detuvo en medio de la sala de estar de su propia casa miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan quieto y, sin embargo, le causaba tanto desasosiego.

Entró en la cocina y al abrir la nevera la vio prácticamente vacía.

Eso era lo que percibía. Un lugar sin espíritu. Sin vida. Porque los dos hombres que la habían ocupado ya no se encontraban allí. Quizá para no volver.

Subió a su dormitorio. Sobre la cama descansaba un albúm de fotos. Danny, tan enemigo como siempre de las tecnología seguía prefiriendo las imágenes impresas. Al abrirlo notó que los bordes de una de las páginas estaba más desgastado. Como si hubiera sido repasada más veces que las demás. La abrió.

Sonrió suavemente recordando como él mismo se había tomado aquella primera excursión a solas con el rubio como un reto para conocerle. Porque siempre supo, aunque no se lo reconociese, que algo poderoso e irrompible les unía. Quería compartir con él los buenos recuerdos de su infancia y crear nuevos que atesorar. Y no se podía imaginar mejor persona que el que comenzaba a ser el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. Si Danny había estado mirando aquellas fotos con más reiteración que el resto es porque le evocaban algo. Días felices. Momentos que compartía con él. Y, entonces, clara como la luz del amanecer una instantánea se coló en su cabeza. Un corazón dibujado en el aire. Unas palabras dichas sin pronunciar: _"yo te quiero a ti"_. Cerró los ojos. Rememorando viejos sentimientos de una paz inmensa que sintió en aquellos segundos, cuando le vio hacer aquello. Porque fue la primera vez que se lo decían.

O por lo menos que él se lo decía. Que le amaba. A él y a nadie más.

Y lo supo. Estaba allí.

Se había refugiado en el lugar donde comenzaron a expresar lo que eran juntos.

Estaba en su inicio para llegar a su final.

Un final que detendría.

* * *

Se tumbó sobre la hierba mirando al estrellado firmamento mientras se dejaba acunar por las letras de una de sus canciones fetiches, "The Way It Used To Be". Era más bien rockero como buen nativo de Jersey pero no podía negar que como hijo de los 80 el duo británico Pet Shop Boys también había puesto banda sonora a su infancia y juventud. La letra de la que el reproductor de su teléfono dejaba sonar hablaba de días mejores, de una relación rota por la distancia y que no debería haber acabado de aquella manera.

Suspiró dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Dolía. Mucho.

Estaba tan cansado de tanto dolor.

Tan cansado de tanta pena.

No podía con la poderosa sensación de abandono tras la marcha de Steve.

No aguantaba la atroz tragedia de perder a su hijo.

Rendirse era la única opción.

* * *

Cuando Steve se detuvo en medio de la sala de estar de su propia casa miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía tan quieto y, sin embargo, le causaba tanto desasosiego.

Entró en la cocina y al abrir la nevera la vio prácticamente vacía.

Eso era lo que percibía. Un lugar sin espíritu. Sin vida. Porque los dos hombres que la habían ocupado ya no se encontraban allí. Quizá para no volver.

Subió a su dormitorio. Sobre la cama descansaba un albúm de fotos. Danny, tan enemigo como siempre de las tecnología seguía prefiriendo las imágenes impresas. Al abrirlo notó que los bordes de una de las páginas estaba más desgastado. Como si hubiera sido repasada más veces que las demás. La abrió.

Sonrió suavemente recordando como él mismo se había tomado aquella primera excursión a solas con el rubio como un reto para conocerle. Porque siempre supo, aunque no se lo reconociese, que algo poderoso e irrompible les unía. Quería compartir con él los buenos recuerdos de su infancia y crear nuevos que atesorar. Y no se podía imaginar mejor persona que el que comenzaba a ser el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente. Si Danny había estado mirando aquellas fotos con más reiteración que el resto es porque le evocaban algo. Días felices. Momentos que compartía con él. Y, entonces, clara como la luz del amanecer una instantánea se coló en su cabeza. Un corazón dibujado en el aire. Unas palabras dichas sin pronunciar: _"yo te quiero a ti"_. Cerró los ojos. Rememorando viejos sentimientos de una paz inmensa que sintió en aquellos segundos, cuando le vio hacer aquello. Porque fue la primera vez que se lo decían.

O por lo menos que él se lo decía. Que le amaba. A él y a nadie más.

Y lo supo. Estaba allí.

Se había refugiado en el lugar donde comenzaron a expresar lo que eran juntos.

Estaba en su inicio para llegar a su final.

Un final que detendría.

* * *

Se tumbó sobre la hierba mirando al estrellado firmamento mientras se dejaba acunar por las letras de una de sus canciones fetiches, "The Way It Used To Be". Era más bien rockero como buen nativo de Jersey pero no podía negar que como hijo de los 80 el duo británico Pet Shop Boys también había puesto banda sonora a su infancia y juventud. La letra de la que el reproductor de su teléfono dejaba sonar hablaba de días mejores, de una relación rota por la distancia y que no debería haber acabado de aquella manera.

Suspiró dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

Dolía. Mucho.

Estaba tan cansado de tanto dolor.

Tan cansado de tanta pena.

No podía con la poderosa sensación de abandono tras la marcha de Steve.

No aguantaba la atroz tragedia de perder a su hijo.

Rendirse era la única opción.

* * *

El motor del Silverado del líder del 5.0 rugió sobre el asfalto mientras su propietario volaba en una carrera contrarreloj.

No había tiempo.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó con un mensaje de Whatsapp. Al ver el nombre de quien mandaba el mensaje abrió la aplicación sin perder de vista la carretera.

Sólo había tres frases:

_"Quiero que sea como era antes. Aunque ya no sé que queda de nuestro amor que no se haya diluido. Lo cierto es que no debería haber terminado así"_

Unas frases acompañadas de un vídeo musical del grupo Pet Shop Boys al que siguió otra declaración.

_"Perdóname, no pude evitar sentir lo que siento"._

Se las apañó para responder.

_"Si tu te disculpas por eso entonces debería hacer lo mismo. Espérame. Pronto estaré contigo."_

Pero ese mensaje no marcó el check de recibido y leído.

De nuevo el propietario del otro teléfono lo había apagado. Para evitarle. Para que no le hallase.

Lo que su Danno no sabía es que no había lugar en la tierra en que no le encontrase.

Lo que debería haber sabido es que jamás se rendiría si la alternativa a hacerlo era perderle.

O quizá, cómo iba a haberlo sabido, si realmente le abandonó tras aquella absurda afirmación de que solo se había quedado en la isla por su padre.

Como si negase lo que fueron, lo que era. Lo que siempre habían sido. Dos hombres enamorados incapaces de reconocerlo.

Un helicóptero, el de Kamekona, iluminó su trayecto, una vez llegó a su destino. Imposible avanzar en plena noche cerrada sino hubiese sido por la ayuda del isleño.

A su lado, Eddie olfateaba el rastro sin el menor titubeo.

Y, de repente, le percibió.

Tumbado. Inmóvil.

Y sus labios, su corazón le llamaron.

\- ¡¡Danny!!

* * *

¿Había venido? ¿Por él?

No era posible, Steve dijo que no.

¿O no lo dijo?

Frunció el ceño. Quizá colgó sin darle la oportunidad de responder.

Se levantó.

Le vió.

Estaba a unos pasos suyos.

Su respiración se aceleró.

Sus manos temblaron.

Sintió las piernas sin fuerzas.

Cayó de rodillas.

Unas manos le sostuvieron.

Unos brazos le estrecharon.

Unos labios le rozaron mientras oía su nombre en un susurro.

Un haz de luz les iluminó.

Las aspas de la aeronave revolvieron sus cabellos.

Y una promesa que le llegó clara como el agua.

_"Jamás volveré a dejarte atrás."_

Le miró incrédulo.

\- Danny, no debería haber terminado así. Pero la verdad es que no lo hizo. No terminó. Ni siquiera ha comenzado. Si es lo que deseas... - había un deseo anhelante en el tono de voz del otro. - ¿Porqué lo haces, no? - también percibió miedo.

\- Charlie... - murmuró él mismo aún temeroso.

\- No se va a ningún lado, socio. Nuestro niño no se va a ningún sitio. Y aunque será complicado saldrá adelante. Y tu y yo haremos que sea el chico más feliz del planeta. - le cogió el rostro entre las manos. - Pero te necesita. Como yo te necesito. - había algo en sus ojos. Firme, decidido. - Rendirse no es una opción.

\- Steve... yo... - le tocó los labios. Casi sin creerse aún que estuviese allí.

\- No es necesario que lo...

\- No... - cogió aire aún tembloroso. - Lo que no decimos terminará ahogándonos. A punto estuvo de suceder así que, no... - por fin siendo quien fue, el policía arrojado e impetuoso que siempre fue, el hombre fabuloso que hacía del mundo un lugar mejor, hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que estaba recuperando para decir aquellas dos palabras que nunca le había dicho expresando lo que realmente quería decirle. - _Te quiero._

Aquellos poderosos brazos le atrajeron más sin cabe contra su cuerpo. Los labios volvieron a moverse.

_\- No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti._

Los labios de ambos sellaron en un beso demasiado tiempo pospuesto una promesa que, esta vez, se juraron el uno al otro no se rompería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo creado mientras escuchaba The way it used to de Pet Shop Boys... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPCcal2zz_U&list=RDPPCcal2zz_U&start_radio=1


	4. Siempre fuiste mi paz-Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cumpliendo una promesa aquí un epílogo que cierre la historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawai 5.0 no me pertenece. Como todos por aquí hacemos esto por pasar un buen rato.

Siempre fuiste mi paz

Epílogo

Esa noche no volvieron al hospital. El cuerpo y el alma del policía clamaban por un descanso que se había ganado a pulso tras aquellos convulsos meses. Steve tampoco le estaba muy a la zaga así que aceptó que el final de aquel día fuera el colchón de su cama.

Para permitirle acurrucarse contra él, como si buscara ese refugio que su marcha le había hecho creer que había perdido.

Por el camino de regreso le había explicado las conclusiones a las que habían llegado los médicos de Charlie. Padecía de nuevo una enfermedad autoinmune como la que sufriera cuando tenía 3 años, LES, el problema estribaba no en que de por sí fuera mortal ni tuviera cura sino la gran amplitud de órganos a los que podía afectar. En el caso de su hijo, había atacado con virulencia el sistema músculo-esquelético lo que le hacía tener fuertes dolores, principalmente, en las rodillas. También también había afectado a su corazón con una pericarditis que había provocado que la capa que recubría el órgano se inflamase y, por último, lo que había sido decisivo en el diagnóstico una marcada disminución de leucocitos y linfocitos.

Todo acompañado de picos de fiebre, un cansancio inmenso, nauseas, vómitos, la lógica pérdida de apetito y, por ende, una fuerte bajada de peso.

Afortunadamente, por decirlo de alguna manera, todas aquellas afecciones eran tratables u aunque posiblemente reaparecerían en ocasiones puntuales, podían paliarse y no resultaban mortales. Eso acompañado de unas pautas generales en su cuidado harían que pudiese vivir con normalidad, sin apenas síntomas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - le preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio en los que los ojos de Danny se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche que envolvía el Silverado. Su coche se había quedado atrás, al día siguiente Junior y Tani irían a recogerlo.

\- Hablé con Rachel. - ahora tuvo su completa atención. - Le recordé qué sucedió cuando quiso alejar a Grace de ti, le recordé que no has estado ni estás solo en esta isla y que dispones de los recursos necesarios y que conoces a las personas adecuadas como para plantar cara y batalla si vuelve a poner en serio sobre la mesa quitarte tu parte de la custodia de Charlie. La dejé muy claro que, esta vez, las cosas no tendrían por qué salir bien para ella. Que si nos ponía las cosas tan difíciles nosotros tampoco le allanaríamos el camino. Creo que le fue evidente que se arriesgaba a perder la custodia compartida y, perder, por el camino cualquier derecho sobre el niño.

\- ¿Hiciste eso? - Danny no podía apartar la mirada de su, ahora, ¿novio? Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

\- Nadie nos amenaza con arrebatarnos a nuestro hijo y queda impune. - Steve le miró con el rabillo del ojo. - Es bonito verte sonreír.

\- Tu tienes la culpa...

\- ¿También de eso?

\- Tu eres el culpable de todo lo que sucede en mi vida. - al moreno se le escapó una risa.

\- ¿De lo bueno y de lo malo?

\- ¿Te queda alguna duda de ello?

\- Ninguna... ¿cómo podría pensar que no es así? Llevas diez años con lo mismo.

\- Cierto... llevo diez años amándote. - Danny se encogió de hombros. - Y de que sienta eso por ti, también eres tú el culpable. - Esta vez el que sonrió ampliamente fue el Marine. Una de esas sonrisas suyas que podían competir y ganar al mismísimo sol.

* * *

Si, el colchón había sido el escenario final de aquel día. La primera noche en que compartieron cama como pareja.

La primera noche en que durmieron sin pesadillas.

El cuerpo del rubio se amoldaba tan bien al suyo que antes de caer vencido por el sueño no pudo evitar hablarle al oído: _"Lo siento, Danny. Por no verlo antes... Que no tenía que irme a buscar lo que tenía a mi lado... Que tu siempre fuiste mi paz."_

El de Jersey se aferró a las manos que le abrazaban para estrecharlas con fuerza, izar una de ellas hasta sus labios y besarla. El suspiró que oyó que escapaba de sus labios le sirvió para confirmar que no podía haberle hecho más feliz.

* * *

Danny entró en la habitación de su hijo con suavidad. El pequeño estaba tumbado, su rostro con unas marcadas ojeras, varias bolsas le suministraban medicamentos vía intravenosa y estaba conectado a monitor que controlaba sus signos vitales.

\- Ey, campeón.

\- ¡¡Danno!! - exclamó Charlie al verle. - ¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado de menos. - su hijo se pegó a él nada más sentarse a su lado en el lecho. El policía se había prometido hacía mucho tiempo no mentir a ninguno de sus hijos.

\- Me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron lo malo que estabas. Tuve que alejarme un poco para tranquilizarme. Pero ya he vuelto, no tengo más miedo y no me voy a separar de ti.

\- Vale, papi. - el niño sonrió suavemente. - A veces yo también tengo miedo, no pasa nada. Mami dice que a veces es normal asustarse.

\- Eso es verdad. Ahí tu madre tiene razón. - le dio un beso en la coronilla. - Oye, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¡¿Sí?! - Danny sonrió. Su particular Mini D como le llamaban muchos de sus compañeros y amigos no perdía jamás el entusiasmo aunque se encontrase postrado en una cama de hospital. - ¡¿Qué es Danno?! ¡¿Qué es?

\- Más bien quién es... - Un golpe en el marco de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos. Charlie casi se quedó sin aliento al verle.

Un grito recorrió toda la planta cuarta del centro sanitario con dos únicas palabras; **_¡¡Tío Steve!!_**

La imagen que acompañó a aquella exclamación fue la de dos hombres valientes, fuertes e inteligentes abrazando a aquel chiquillo que un buen día de hacía ya 9 años vino a colmar de alegría sus vidas.

Para unirlos más si cabe con ese lazo fuerte e inquebrantable que es el amor incondicional de unos padres por su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La enfermedad de Charlie es LES (Lupus Eritematoso Sistémico), no soy médico y no llego más allá de leer la wikipedia pero si que he pasado unos cuantos días buscando una patología que pudiera ajustarse a lo que quería y creo que esta lo es. Os dejo el enlace por si queréis informaros más.  
> https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupus_eritematoso_sist%C3%A9mico#Cuadro_cl%C3%ADnico


End file.
